Sports! Sports! Sports!
by merryfortune
Summary: Haikyuu! mini fics. Chapter 1 is a Table of Contents; further information inside. Various ships: KyouHaba, SemiSuga, BokuDai, AkaSuga, NoyaHina, GoshiHina, OiKuro, and IwaYachi. (currently). Requests for this fic are open!
1. Table of Contents

**Sports! Sports! Sports**

 **[To Be Named]**

 **Hugs**

_Tags: Kyouhaba, G Rating, Light Injury, Fluff

_Requested by Tumblr User leurauxe

 **Chocolate || Rhythm**

_Tags: SemiSuga, T Rating, Heavy Making Out, Slight NSFW

_Requested by Anonymous

 **Secret Admirer**

_Tags: BokuDai, G Rating, Fluff, Unrequited Crush (Implied)

_Requested by Anonymous

 **Fever**

_Tags: AkaSuga, G Rating, Fluff, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe- Florist, Alternate Universe - Doctor's Office

_Requested by Tumblr User snowflakers

 **Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!**

_Tags: NoyaHina, G Rating, Fluff

_Requested by Anonymous

 **Weekend Date**

_Tags: GoshiHina, G Rating, Fluff

_Requested by Anonymous

 **Please Stop Flirting with the Hairdresser; He's Trying to Do His Job**

_Tags: OiKuroo, T Rating, Alternate Universe – Hairdresser, Alternate Universe – Night Clubs

_Requested by Tumblr user nyangiana

 **Floating World of Hedonism**

_Tags: OiKuroo, G Rating, Alternate Universe – Geisha, Alternate Universe – Feudal Japan, Inaccurate

_Requested by Tumblr user hedekie

 **Good Golly Gosh**

_Tags: IwaYachi, G Rating, Fluff, Thirst

_Requested by Tumblr user setsales


	2. Hugs

**Hugs**

Yahaba sighed. His boyfriend was a sook. A big old sulky sook. For a guy who looks like he eats nails for breakfast, it was kind of pathetic.

Yahaba held Kyoutani's hand and Kyoutani squeezed it awfully.

'Oi, watch it. When was the last time you trimmed your nails?' Yahaba scowled.

'I'm sorry!' Kyoutani whinged.

Yahaba rolled his eyes. Likely story. He sighed.

Kyoutani had managed to a very impressive stunt on the freshly waxed floors. He stomped on through with his classic, nigh copyrighted glare then promptly slipped over. His shoes must have lost some grip; either that or Kyoutani had the widely envied ability to trip over air. After tripping over, he faceplanted something terrible and had dinged up the side of his face as a result.

Now, Nurse Watari was tending to Kyoutani's "battle wounds".

Again. For a guy who looked like he ate nails for breakfast, this was a very pathetic sight.

'There we go. All done.' Watari said as he began to put rubbing alcohol away.

'Are you feeling better now, Kentarou?' Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani dropped Yahaba's hand and now he was going back to playing the tough guy attitude. Yahaba rolled his eyes and Watari decided to take his leave; all while sniggering. Yahaba watched and tried to work out what was so funny then he felt Kyoutani slump over him. His heavy arms draped over Yahaba's shoulders.

Yahaba sighed and for a very brief moment, he decided to drop the act. So what if Kyoutani was a sook?

Maybe sometimes, he needed to be spoiled so he wrapped his arms around Kyoutani's mid-section and the two sat like that on the floor for a few minutes until the clueless first years began to wander in wondering why their idolised third years were being weird on the floor.

Again.


	3. Chocolate Rhythm

**Chocolate || Rhythm**

Koushi shifted gracefully beneath Eita as he grappled the white sheets beneath his hands. A slow moan was elicited from Koushi's throat as his hands, soft and tender, whispered up the sides of Eita's neck; slowly tracing over Eita's heartbeat.

Eita's heartbeat was quick. Quicker than it should have been but it was exhilarating. Their bodies hot and their minds thick with lustful ecstasy from their ardent making out. Koushi smelt sweet. Sweeter than chocolate. He was twice was delicious though. Everything about these kisses were perfect. It was utterly intoxicating and this was a special moment for them both so they were drunken off of these long moments mixed with love and lust.

Eita took a sudden, sharp breath as Koushi's fingertips found his jawline; tracing down his cheeks and unto his chin.

Koushi smiled beneath Eita's lips. Eita pushed his legs down and rested himself not too heavily onto Koushi's body.

'I'm not too heavy am I?' Eita asked huskily; his eyes were fervent. He was no near yet he sounded so far.

'Not at all.' Koushi asked. Their words intersected with noisy kisses and nips.


	4. Secret Admirer

**Secret Admirer**

Daichi had a very firm grip and Bokuto was going to make the most of these few seconds. As Captains of their teams, it was customary that they shook hands before a match. Bokuto doesn't know when but in recent times, there came a feeling from within himself.

He didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep on holding Daichi's hands.

Except, um, not in a sportsmanship way. It was more in a romantical way. With gross and dumb affection except it's not because it's Daichi and affection from Daichi was so not dumb or gross. If anything, it's great and amazing because it's Daichi and he's great and amazing!

Honestly… who wasn't in love with Daichi?

Bokuto doesn't know when it started but he doesn't question it. It's just become a part of him. He is totally Daichi's secret admirer and hot damn, he will use any excuse he gets to interact with Daichi since he's so far away in Miyagi Prefecture. He just thinks about it from day to day like noticing the weather.

 _Oh yeah, I'm totally crushing hard for Daichi_ , Bokuto thinks easily as he is given a pass from Akaashi. It's simple as that. He can't wait until their latest match ends because then, he'll get to hold Daichi's hand again and it was going to be great and amazing!


	5. Fever

**46\. Fever**

 **Pro Tip: You don't have to imagine this as a normal/realistic doctor's office AU; in fact, I highly encourage that you envision our favourite nurse in a highly-stylised nurse uniform. Personally? I'd go for a super short, candy pink dress with long white socks and scarlet garters but that's just me** **;)**

It was just a routine check-up; make sure everything was in working order so Sugawara was feeling good. He was sitting in the waiting room idly. It was great, square room with chairs lined around its perimeter and in rows in the centre. He had snagged a chair close to the receptionist's desk so he could hear her _scritch-scratch_ away, penning in forms and organising future appointments and whatnot.

Sugawara had been waiting here for forty-five minutes. He had gotten here early, just so he could attempt to lay claim to a good seat. These doctors were very efficient and were able to get patients in and out perfectly in their designated slots of their time. Sugawara had mostly been idling on his phone and gazing out the window; trying to avoid the eye contact of the truly sick patients: the wailing kid with a black eye, the sneezy old lady, and the old man who kept shouting about his gout.

Too much information, Mister. Sugawara thinks to himself.

Rumour had it though that there was a new nurse in town and had joined the clinic.

Sugawara was a florist and he could confirm such a person did exist as many of his clients had also been this nurse's clients. According to a woman whose brother had recently been diagonosed with terminal cancer; something Sugawara learned in between this lady's sobs, the new nurse was very attractive. So attractive that the woman partially cheered up when telling her tear stained story. She likened the man to an angel. Sugawara

Apparently, the nurse had a name – one particularly chatty old lady who had been getting a mixed bouquet for her grandson who had been into the clinic recently over a broken leg. Sugawara still thinks she should have purchased the more thematically pleasing carnations for her ailing, adult grandson with the broken leg she had described in very graphic detail.

Most importantly, anecdote aside, the nurse's name was Akaashi Keiji.

Sugawara had to admit, that was a very pretty name and if the man was even half as attractive as the lady with the brother who had cancer had described then, he was deserving of such a name that prettily rolled off of the tongue. Sugawara only had vague ideas as to what it meant though as the kanji was so fickle for both names.

'Sugawara Koushi-san? I am looking for Sugawara Koushi-san?'

Sugawara looked up from the floor. He hadn't even heard footsteps from up the hall where all the doctor offices were. He mustn't have been paying attention; he hadn't even noticed his own reverie, truth be told.

He got up. 'Ah yes, I am he.' he said politely and he met the nurse's eyes.

And oh goodness, were they a very splendid pair of eyes: sleepy eyelids from long nights overworked and long eyelashes that framed dark green eyes that evoked images of the ancient forests untouched by man.

Sugawara swallowed and he felt like a stalled car. He put his foot down, went onto his toes, and then back onto the ball of his foot.

'I'm Nurse Akaashi Keiji, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are the local florist, correct?'

 _Holy hell_! Sugawara thought to himself as his eyes dumbly widened. The angelic nurse was not a rumour! And, more importantly, he knew who Sugawara was!

'I have heard nothing but praises for your work. I hope to be your patron one day; for pleasurable purposes.' Akaashi said and he bowed his head.

Sugawara bowed his as well.

Akaashi came back up. He blinked owlishly. 'Sir? Are you okay; your cheeks have become quite flushed. We must make haste; Doctor Bokuto Koutarou will see you now.'

'Th-Thanks.' Sugawara mumbled. His throat felt very dry. He also felt a whole lot more feverish than he did before.


	6. Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!

**Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!**

Hinata's face lit up from the sidelines. His eyes widened and they practically glittered with excitement. His grin was huge and his hands shook.

'Go, Senpai! Go, go Noya-senpai!' he yelled, he sounded breathless because he was so awed by Nishinoya's movement on the court. He was such an amazing player. Despite being shorter than Hinata even – when his amazing hair was down, of course – and yet he was such a powerful and strong player.

Without their Guardian, Karasuno would never have made it so far. Hinata honestly felt blessed to have such an upperclassman like Nishinoya Yu on the team. He had nothing but admiration for the libero. He was wonderful. Really, super-duper wonderful.

Nishinoya took a receive and the ball bounced off of him like he was the wooden floor. It barely left a mark on his forearms. With this moment freed up and Daichi chasing the received ball, Nishinoya twisted around and gave the thumbs up to Hinata. His cheeks puffed out with each breath he took; a light scattered of flush and exhaustion across his face.

'Thank you, Hinata!' he called back.

'No worries! Keep up the great work, Noya-senpai!' Hinata called out and then shrank away; a tad worried that he might be a tad too distracting. He cautiously glanced at Ukai-sensei. He hadn't even noticed Hinata's cheering from his seat on the bench which was good.

A few points here and there were lost and earned so the players shifted around the court a few times until Nishinoya ended up in the serving position. He was swapped out with Hinata.

'Really, Coach… me?' Hinata quibbled.

'Go for it. I'm certain things will work out. You need more practice there anyway. It'll be good for you.' Ukai-sensei replied; when he was in the zone, he had a very clipped manner of speaking but his assurance did little to soothe Hinata as he approached the side of the court with the sign for "4" on it.

The game slowed unto a pause so that the switch out could happen. Nishinoya jogged off the court and wrapped his hand over Hinata's. He grinned.

'Thanks for the encouragement, Hinata.' he chirruped.

'I'll do well for you, Noya-senpai.' Hinata said.

Nishinoya's sweaty hand unclasped from around Hinata's as Hinata slipped back into the spot. Nishinoya's grin wobbled for a mere moment. He couldn't believe he had caught Hinata's attention: one half of the freak duo with a jump more amazing than anything else. Such a first year – one of a kind, cheery, and tiny – was praising him.

Calling him senpai. It was practically a dream come true and Nishinoya could barely suppress the butterflies in his stomach because of it. He had to smack his cheeks to distract himself. He sounded far too love-struck.

A deep breath and a smashing decoy tactic later, Nishinoya still couldn't shake how flustered he felt because of that happy-go-lucky first year.


	7. Weekend Date

**Slight Warning: Food is features quite heavily so be careful of that.**

 **Weekend Date**

Hinata tugged on Goshiki's hand and Goshiki was startled slightly, looked down at Hinata who had a cheesy grin then Goshiki understood despite being initially confused. Their hands interlocked together. A tad awkwardly as they had never held hands before. In fact, this was their first date.

Goshiki wanted to go to a café. Hinata had wanted to do something outdoorsy. The median they came to agree upon was to visit the park with the crepe vendor and thus far, it had been a very delightful date.

The two had met up, just before three o'clock on Sunday. It had been bit of a long commute for them both but it had definitely been worth it. The mere sight of seeing each other had re-energised them and put a spring back into their step after a very long walk from home.

It had been fifteen or twenty minutes now since they had begun their meander through the park and it was truly lovely this time of year. Spring had truly sprung in Miyagi Prefecture and it permeated the air and atmosphere of the park.

Lining the well-worn, grainy path were fluffy cherry blossom trees and an assortment of other species neither boy recognised because they weren't well advertised species. Although, they were probably maple or beech trees.

It would seem that the local council had also reintroduced bird feeders to the trees and watching the sparrows and birds feed had been entertaining, as well as the odd grey squirrel thieve some of the seed.

The ponds that wove through the majority of the park were definitely alive and bubbling after the cold, snowy winter and the koi fish were happy to be the centre of attention. Hinata had made Goshiki laugh quite a few times imitating their constantly flapping mouths and fins.

Making Goshiki smile and laugh was honestly one of the best things Hinata had ever done and he thought had had done quite a good number of things that could feel even half as good as that. It was like it turned his blood to liquid gold and gave him a sugar rush. It was completely and utterly wholesome and refreshing and wonderful.

Up past a sandy bend in the path, they finally saw the crepe vendor. Around the same time, both their stomachs growled so it honestly couldn't have been better timing.

'What can I get you boys?' the crepe vendor asked.

'A caramel banana one, thanks.' Hinata piped up.

'Ooh, that sounds good.' Goshiki mused. 'I think I will stick with strawberry thanks.'

'Gimme a second.'

A few moments passed and soon, the boys were off and wandering the park once more; this time, with crepes curled up in scarlet serviettes in their hands. However, with all the cream and fruit stacked up, the boys did find it hard to eat and navigate the park safely as once so they sat down on a bench that had its back to the largest of all ponds; a pond home to a few swans actually.

'Hinata…' Goshiki said. 'You, uh, have cream on your… nose.' He pointed it out awkwardly. 'Would you mind if I wiped it off of… you?'

He was suddenly very nervous.

'N-Not at all.' Hinata replied, chirpy and clipped – just as red too. 'In fact, it would be a very boyfriend-ly thing to do… since you are my boyfriend.'

Goshiki leaned and instead of wiping the cream off of the bridge of Hinata's nose, he decided to use it as a sappy move opportunity to give Hinata a very chaste peck.

'I think I will get the caramel banana crepe here next time.' Goshiki said. His face was as bright as the strawberry syrup from his crepe.

Hinata chuckled. 'I think I'll get the strawberry next time then.'

'Same time next week?'

'Absolutely.'


	8. Please Don't Flirt with the Hairdresser

**Please Stop Flirting with the Hairdresser; He's Trying to Do His Job**

 **AN: hairdresser!Oikawa and night club owner!Kuroo AU. There is an innuendo at the very end of this fic (so a slight warning if that's not your thing).**

The hairdresser – a man Kuroo knows to be called Oikawa – looks up from his appointment schedule slightly as he finished up the transaction of the previous client.

'Thank you for choosing Seijoh.' Oikawa said and the client bowed slightly then walked through the doors. 'Okay, Kuroo Tetsurou?'

'That's me.' Kuroo piped up and he placed the magazine down.

'This way please, I will have a bib for you shortly.' Oikawa said and he gussied up his scissors and whatnot. Kuroo was seated at the chair closest to the register.

He rocked slightly in the plush leather seat. He hadn't been here personally before but he had numerous friends rave about the place. He wanted his ends trimmed and some slight colouring done and he figured here is much better than the barber he normally goes to. Already, he is blown away by how superior the Seijoh Salon is compared to the Nekoma Barbers.

Here, you had comfy s and holy hell, a very hot hairdresser.

Oikawa returned and Kuroo hadn't noticed it before but hot damn was this Oikawa person a very prime piece of a man. He had wondrously coiffed hair in bouncy, brown curls, piercings all the way up his ear, and nails with a slight, glossy teal design.

Kuroo suspects that he is very much about to enjoy this fine hair cutting experience.

Oikawa clasped a long, pale blue sheet around Kuroo's neck. 'So, you wanted a touch up and a colour, right? That's what your appointment booking said.'

'Yep.' Kuroo said. 'Just a centimetre of the ends – y'know, get rid of the split ends and sh- I mean, stuff – and I was thinking an auburn tint. Not ready to go too out there with the colouring like my friends; you probably know 'em, they recommended me Seijoh.'

Oikawa nodded as he assessed the Kuroo's hair.

'You have very healthy ends, actually. I'm almost jealous. You need to chill it with the hair gel; it's ruining the rest of your hair… It's pretty long… into metal or mullets?' Oikawa asked as he pinned up Kuroo's hair with blue clips.

Kuroo shifted uncomfortably. Oikawa had very nice hands and the way he ran his sleek, long fingers through it was honestly magic. He truly was a man made for his profession. Kuroo wishes nothing but prosperity upon him – and maybe some other, more inappropriate things but mostly prosperity.

'Alt-metal, yeah. A bit of Visual Kei.' Kuroo said.

'Hm, yeah, we get your type a lot here. I like to think I've developed a sixth sense for music tastes because of it.' Oikawa said. 'A centimetre, you said?'

'Yeah, a centimetre. Or a bit more. Or less. Whatever's easier for you.' Kuroo rambled, not-so-secretly thinking whatever will keep those glorious hands in his hair longer.

'Centimetre it is then.' Oikawa decided.

Oikawa moved on to snipping and trimming the different layers of Kuroo's hair. That took five minutes at best so he sheathed his equipment temporarily then brought out the foils for Kuroo's auburn highlights. It didn't take long for the mixture either.

Kuroo was left alone temporarily with the clingy foils through his hair. Oikawa was flitting around his salon, tidying up here and there: re-arranging magazines, double-checking appointments, taking calls, and sweeping. The salon was mostly quiet, a few sounds ebbed a flowed: distant, J-Pop music from unknown speakers, the squeak of Kuroo's stool, and the distinct sound Oikawa's wedge heeled shoes hitting the seemingly silicon floor.

So, Kuroo figures that he might have a chance.

'Excuse me, Oikawa-san.' he says, feeling awfully confident.

'Yes?' Oikawa asked, ceasing his sweeping for a second.

'Are you… free later?' Kuroo asked.

'Ugh. Flirting with me, seriously?' Oikawa asked.

'Flirting? I would never. You are clearly on duty.' Kuroo said. 'I saw a sign out front, is it true you do massages?'

'Yes.' Oikawa said.

'Good. I am stressed out because of work. And I still have a few hours to kill.' Kuroo said.

'It'll be costly.' Oikawa pointed out, sultry.

'I earn big bucks.' Kuroo smirked, almost deviant.

'I appreciate the business… And it's probably time to take your foils out.'

'Fabulous.' Kuroo replied.

Oikawa fussed about with Kuroo's hair again. He removed the foils and gave him a vicious blow dry. Auburn was a very good look on Kuroo actually.

'And now, this way please, valued customer.' Oikawa said and he gestured towards a makeshift back room.

'With pleasure.' Kuroo said.

He and Oikawa organised Kuroo's massage. He settled for full body and intensive. Oikawa was chuffed to learn that Kuroo had some very nice back tattoos: spiralling, floral, marine, draconic – a very fascinating range that would, unfortunately, distract him from task at hand.

'But, if I were to flirt with you…' Kuroo mused, face down inside the clothed ring.

Oikawa dug his hands into Kuroo's shoulder blades. 'I would likely reject you.'

'Heartbreaking.' Kuroo sighed.

'But, a little… tease never hurt anybody.' Oikawa mused.

'Are you into alt-metal or Visual Kei by any chance?' Kuroo asked.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. He could practically hear the smirk and the wink – a killer, champion combination – in Kuroo's voice.

'Because I could get you into a very exclusive club.'

'How exclusive?' Oikawa asked, a tad interested but he had to be professional: he was at work and even though the customer was very attractive and seemed very rich and very amusing, he had to remain stoically professional.

'I booked The GazettE to play tonight.' Kuroo said, very non-chalantly.

Oikawa's mouth dropped.

'Do you have a business card by any chance?' Oikawa asked.

'Every good businessman does.' Kuroo replied. 'So, how does tonight, eleven at Club J-Cat sound?'

'It sounds very good. Almost as good as that lewd moan you gave earlier when I was getting that kink out of your back.' Oikawa teased.

'I'm glad we're on the same page.' Kuroo replied fairly.

Oikawa was very much chuffed. So, he very unfairly and continued a far too sensual to be professional massage for Kuroo.


	9. Floating World of Hedonism

**Floating World of Hedonism**

 **AN:**

 **1\. Probably super inaccurate.**

 **2\. Pronounless Tooru was a deliberate choice.**

Kuroo bowed his head and was welcomed warmly into the teahouse run by courtesan geisha. They all moved through with customers politely through an intricately designed and very much cut off establishment. It truly was a floating world of hedonism. Kuroo already loved it.

'Hello.'

A masculine geisha approached softly, hovering shyly – almost definitely a façade.

'Hello.' Kuroo said and he bowed his head.

'You may call me, Tooru, if you like and if you like, I can entertain you this evening.'

'Oooh, Tooru-chan.'

A boisterous, geisha with lively eyes and puckered lips pushed past. She seemed rowdy; not quite Kuroo's type, if you will but there was something enchanting about her nonetheless.

'Sir, Tooru-chan is very popular. More popular than I or any of the geisha, it would be an honour for any passing man to be served by Tooru-chan.'

'You flatter me, Tomoe-chan.' Tooru said.

'Absolutely not; you sell yourself short.' Tomoe-chan insisted.

'I would be delighted to join Tooru-chan – may I?'

Tooru nodded.

'I would be delighted to be in Tooru-chan's company this evening.'

'I am flattered, sir…?'

'Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou. You may call me Tetsu-chan.' Kuroo replied swiftly.

'Tetsurou-san, I would prefer. I am flattered, if you would join me for tea.'

Tooru was an absolute darling. Toory was everything that Kuroo needed after such a long pilgrim. There wasn't much use for samurai like himself – barely a samurai actually, more a ronin – and the pleasure districts gave Kuroo some reason to float through town and city alike, in search of something. Nothing.

Tooru was a glittering conversationalist and a stellar musician. The tea brewed was marvellous. For tonight, it truly was "love" between the world weary Kuroo and the seemingly sheltered geisha. The sort of courtly love only ever written about in lovely scrolls and superfluous poetry.


	10. Good Golly Gosh

**Good Golly Gosh**

Hajime had picked out the movie this time. He had chosen some sort of spy movie from abroad – The Man From U.N.C.L.E or something, Hitoka wasn't certain. She had been told it was a rom-com with spy elements. Hitoka trusts that Hajime isn't lying to her about that but so far, there had been a fair few car chases and they weren't even ten minutes. She knew some English but nowhere near as much as Hajime so subtitles were most definitely one. Especially since Hajime was absolutely certain that the Japanese dubbed version sucked. Hitoka would take his word on it. But also, thus far, nothing sounded like English. German… perhaps?

What had she gotten herself into?

Oh, it didn't matter.

Yes, mostly because these two were very close on the couch and Iwaizumi had her under his very muscular arms. He was heavy but it felt great. Snuggling was a lot of fun and Hitoka really hopes this movie lightens up sometime soon because she did not like where this was going at all.

Hitoka buried her face in her hands and leaned further onto Hajime's chest.

'You okay, Yacchan?' he asked.

'It's a little scary.' She admitted in a tiny voice.

'Give it a chance. I ended up liking Hana Yori Dango, I think you'll like this one. There's a really cute scene when the female protagonist – Gaby – tries on clothes and stuff. She's a total badass; you'll love her. It's bit of a slow start but it really heats up when it hits the Cold War but you probably won't like the scene where they have a super plot heavy conversation whilst, uh, using the urinals.'

Hajime had some interesting passions in life: volleyball, fitness, spy movies, and Godzilla. And when he talked about any of them, his eyes light up but – more importantly – he starts talking with hands as well and when he does that, he inadvertently flexes those gorgeous muscles that Hitoka likes to take chaste peeks at.

'I believe you.' Hitoka murmured and the scene had definitely calmed down ever since they entered that quiet street… and never mind, cars are not supposed to move through quiet streets like that.

So, she decided to distract herself until the plot gears up into her sort of preferred rom-com territory. She decided to clutch onto Hajime's luscious bicep and cuddle against him. She was still a bit scared. Out of control traffic – especially said traffic in spy movies – could be utterly petrifying but having her big, buff boyfriend made things a little less scary.


End file.
